July Winter
by Jingga Matahari Senja
Summary: "Aku tidak ingin mengetahui isinya."/"Se-selama beberapa hari ini aku memang sering bertemu dengan Itachi-nii..."/"Kenapa kau sampai mau melakukannya?"/"A-aku mengerti, Sasuke-kun."/"... Camkan itu baik-baik!"/"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau selalu dalam keadaan baik."/Bad Summary. Special Fic for Sasuke's Birthday. Sorry, if it was too late. COMPLETE! Mind to RnR, minna? :3
1. Chapter 1

**Maaf, aku malah ngepost-nya pas ultahnya Sasuke udah lewat *pundung* Abis konflik di ceritanya ini sedikit rumit, jadi aku rada bingung ngedeskripsiinnya. Sejenis sama fic Black Confession gitu. Ni fic sebenernya belum selesai aku ketik. Karena kepanjangan dan takut kalian jadi bosen bacanya, makanya aku jadiin dua chapt. Haaah~ Gomen yah, gak bisa ngasi fic yang bagus buat kalian, SHL! *.***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and this fanfic belongs to my self ofc ^^**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, Miss Typo, Unclear Story, Bad Diction & Plot, Too Much Description, etc ;p**

**Tittle: July Winter**

**Inspiration: My another fanfiction about Justin Bieber (The Rhythm of Farewell) on 7****th**** Tone**

**Pairing: SasuHina ^o^**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Recommended Backsongs:**

**# Really Hate You - IU**

**# Train Ride – IU**

**# Coagulation – Super Junior KRY**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**Happy reading, y'all! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OoOoO**

Sang dewa matahari tampak menjelajahi horizon timur dengan langkah yang tak kasat mata. Arakan mega-mega putih bertabur sinar hangat senantiasa menemaninya untuk menguasai langit biru kota Konoha. Kicauan burung-burung bak biduan yang piawai melantunkan irama merdu pun tak mau kalah untuk ikut menyemarakkan suasana pagi di bulan Juli ini. Atmosfer permulaan hari yang seharusnya mampu membuat para makhluk bhuana merasa bersemangat untuk beraktivitas, tapi … tidak untuk seorang pemuda. Ya, tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke.

Pemuda berambut raven tersebut melangkah menuju gedung Konoha Gakuen dengan aura kelam yang pekat menguar di sekeliling dirinya. Wajah dingin Sasuke dengan sepasang matanya yang menyorot tajam itu bagaikan seorang iblis yang sedang ingin membinasakan apa saja yang ada di sekitarnya. Membuat sekumpulan _fans_ sang Ketua OSIS yang biasanya sering mengerubungi pemuda itu merasa ketakutan hanya untuk sekedar mencuri pandang. Mereka akhirnya memilih untuk segera melenggang pergi atau pura-pura tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke.

Sesampainya di depan kelas, pemuda itu segera menggeser pintu dan detik itu juga hiruk pikuk penghuni kelas XI A seketika menguap dalam sekejap. Berganti dengan kesenyapan yang mencekam akibat sensasi aura mematikan yang membayangi Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu pun hanya bersikap acuh tak acuh dan langsung melangkah menuju salah satu bangku yang berada di barisan pertama pada jajaran terdepan.

"Cepat kau pindah!" perintah Sasuke pada seorang siswa yang duduk di bangku tersebut.

"Ta-tapi—"

Sasuke langsung menatap garang pada siswa itu dan berucap dengan nada berbahaya, "Kenapa? Kau mau membantah, hah?"

"Ti-tidak," sahut siswa tersebut dengan suara serak sembari segera bangkit dari duduknya. Ia langkahkan kakinya mendekati sebuah bangku yang berada di barisan keempat pada jajaran paling belakang, satu-satunya bangku kosong yang tersisa di kelas itu. Tepat di belakang bangku milik seorang gadis bersurai indigo. Ya, Hyuuga Hinata.

Diam-diam Sasuke melirik ke arah gadis itu dan mendapati ekspresi bingung bercampur kesedihan di wajahnya yang sedikit menunduk. Hanya sekilas, karena ia segera memalingkan wajah ke depan saat dilihatnya Hinata mendadak beralih menatap dirinya.

Sasuke pun segera memasang _headphone_ di kedua telinganya dan mengatur volume _iPod_-nya ke level tinggi. Berusaha meredam segala bentuk gumaman verbal mengenai dirinya yang tiba-tiba pindah tempat duduk. Pasti banyak yang membuat spekulasi bahwa dirinya tengah bertengkar dengan Hinata. Atau mungkin juga ada yang berpendapat bahwa ia sudah putus hubungan dengan gadis yang sejak dua minggu lalu telah menjadi kekasihnya tersebut.

Beruntung bel masuk akhirnya berbunyi, bertepatan dengan datangnya sang _sensei_ untuk pelajaran pertama di pagi hari itu. Gumaman-gumaman tadi pun secara pararel mulai menghilang hingga menyajikan kesunyian yang menjadi ciri khas kelas XI A saat jam belajar sudah dimulai.

Sasuke pun segera melepas _headphone_-nya dan memasukkan benda itu ke dalam tas. Kembali sudut matanya diam-diam melirik ke belakang, ke arah Hinata yang duduk di depan siswa lain. Bukan dirinya lagi. Pemuda itu lantas membuang muka dengan kesepuluh jemari tangannya yang sudah mengepal erat di atas meja.

'Ck, sial!'

**OoOoO**

Hinata segera mengeluarkan dua bekal makanan yang ia bawa ketika dilihatnya sang _sensei_ sudah mulai melangkah menuju keluar kelas. Bel istirahat memang baru semenit yang lalu mengalunkan nyanyiannya yang nyaring di lingkungan Konoha Gakuen. Kelas XI A yang biasanya akan kembali melagukan hiruk pikuknya, kini justru tenggelam dalam suasana menegangkan. Mengingat aura kelam yang berbahaya masih merebak di sekeliling Sasuke. Membuat penghuni kelas itu lebih memilih diam dengan bulu roma mereka yang berdiri tegak, terkecuali sang gadis Hyuuga.

Bukan ketakutan yang ia rasakan, namun rasa sesak yang amat sangat. Dan rasa itu semakin menyakiti Hinata ketika dilihatnya Sasuke kini melenggang pergi dari kelas, tanpa sedikit pun mau meliriknya. Hinata kini hanya bisa menundukkan kepala sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha menahan kesakitan yang menghantam dadanya dengan telak. Bagi gadis itu, diabaikan adalah jenis siksaan yang lebih kejam daripada siksaan secara fisik. Siksaan pasif yang benar-benar membuatnya merasa seakan … tidak dibutuhkan lagi.

Beberapa siswa-siswi kelas XI A pun sekarang sudah tampak mulai mengelilingi Hinata, ingin bertanya perihal status hubungannya kini dengan Sasuke. Namun, gadis dengan netra berwarna lavender itu lebih memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan cercaan pertanyaan teman-teman sekelasnya tersebut. Tangan kanannya kini beralih mengambil ponsel dari dalam tas. Jemarinya dengan gerakan lambat akibat gemetar lantas mulai menari-nari di atas _keypad _ponselnya.

_-Tenten-nee, boleh aku ikut makan siang bersamamu?-_

**OoOoO**

"Memang Sasuke ke mana? Tumben dia tidak menemanimu."

Hinata terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Tenten tersebut. Ia memang saat ini sedang berada di halaman belakang sekolah bersama gadis yang menjadi kakak kelasnya itu. Seulas senyum gugup kemudian Hinata ukir di bibirnya seraya menyahut dengan nada yang ia usahakan tidak terdengar sendu, "Di-dia mendadak ada urusan di ruang OSIS. Jadi dia menyuruhku untuk makan siang bersamamu."

Kali ini giliran Tenten yang terdiam. Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi muram. Kepalanya pun kini ia tundukkan sembari menikmati bekal makan siangnya.

"A-ada apa, Tenten-_nee_?" tanya Hinata dengan ekspresi cemas ketika menyadari perubahan raut wajah dari gadis yang duduk di hadapannya itu.

"Hanya sedang teringat dengan kakakmu yang juga pernah jadi Ketua OSIS di sekolah ini. " Kedua bibir Tenten kini membentuk senyum getir. "Aku merindukannya. Sangat."

Seketika perasaan pilu yang mendalam Hinata rasakan saat mendengar penuturan Tenten tersebut. Dihirupnya oksigen kuat-kuat lalu mengembuskannya dengan perlahan. Kedua mata lavendernya pun kini sudah tampak diselimuti kabut bening. Sang gadis Hyuuga itu kemudian menggenggam tangan Tenten yang bergetar kecil. Berusaha menguatkan hati kekasih kakaknya itu yang kembali dilanda kesakitan.

Hinata lantas menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas langit. Buliran cairan jernih pun kini sudah mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Dengan suara parau, ia berucap lirih, "Aku juga sangat merindukannya. Merindukan Neji-_nii_."

**OoOoO**

Kanvas langit Konoha kini tengah dilatarbelakangi oleh bentangan langit hitam gulita. Butiran-butiran gemintang menghiasinya dengan pendar mungil yang menambah keindahan malam. Sang dewi bulan pun tidak lupa menampakkan eksistensinya dalam bentuk bulat utuh. Turut serta menerangi kehidupan kota Konoha yang saat itu memang terlihat tidak terlalu ramai. Jalanan masih sedikit lengang dari kendaraan-kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, sedangkan jam baru menunjukkan pukul 07.00 malam.

Di salah satu sudut jalan, tampak Sasuke kini sedang mengendarai mobil _Lexus_ hitamnya dengan laju yang cukup cepat. Ketika dilihatnya lampu lalu lintas di depannya berubah warna merah, ia pun mau tidak mau harus menghentikan mobilnya. Padahal ia ingin buru-buru memulangkan gadis yang duduk di sampingnya sekarang. Menyebalkan! Batin sang pemuda Uchiha itu dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam erat kemudi mobil.

"Oh ya, Sasuke-_kun_, besok kau ingin hadiah apa dariku?"

Pemuda beriris _onyx_ itu langsung melirik sengit ke arah gadis tersebut. "Kau berisik! Aku tidak perlu hadiah apapun darimu. Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!"

Gadis berambut merah yang bernama Tayuya itu seketika merengutkan bibirnya sambil tetap duduk menghadap Sasuke. Kemudian matanya tiba-tiba sedikit membulat ketika memandangi sesuatu yang membuat salah satu sudut bibirnya segera terangkat, membentuk seringai licik. "Lihatlah, Sasuke-_kun_. Pendapatku benar, 'kan?"

Sasuke pun sontak mengalihkan pandangannya ke direksi di mana tangan kanan Tayuya menunjuk, tepat ke sisi di samping jendela mobil tempatnya duduk kini. Dan … detik itulah ia seolah merasakan jantungnya seperti dihantam godam. Seolah oksigen sangat enggan untuk sekedar membuatnya bisa bernafas dengan benar. Tak tahan, ia pun langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke depan. Ketika dilihatnya lampu lalu lintas sudah berganti menjadi warna hijau, segera ia tekan pedal gas dalam-dalam. Melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang membuat Tayuya harus menggenggam kuat-kuat _seatbelt_-nya.

"Dia memang sama saja dengan Karin," ucap gadis itu sesaat kemudian dengan nada menggerutu, menyembunyikan niatnya yang sebenarnya ingin memanas-manasi Sasuke.

Sang bungsu Uchiha itu pun langsung menggeram marah. "Diamlah! Kau itu benar-benar berisik. Atau kau ingin aku turunkan di jalanan, hah?"

Seketika Tayuya menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ancaman Sasuke dengan auranya yang semakin mengerikan itu akhirnya membuat gadis tersebut memilih untuk diam membisu.

Sasuke kini mendesiskan bibirnya dengan kekesalan yang meluap-luap. Rasa sakit itu seolah ingin menyiksanya hingga benar-benar terjatuh ke titik terendah. Membuat pemuda itu merasa kesulitan bernafas dan memenuhi paru-parunya dengan pasokan oksigen. Tangan kanannya yang mengepal erat kini ia gunakan untuk memukul kemudi mobil. Berusaha melampiaskan amarahnya yang sudah melambung tinggi.

'Sial! Benar-benar sial!'

**OoOoO**

Sasuke menyusuri halaman depan Konoha Gakuen dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Sorot sepasang matanya pun tampak hampa. Aura yang ada di sekelilingnya juga masih sekelam seperti saat kemarin. Namun, siapapun yang dengan teliti memperhatikannya akan langsung tahu bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar dalam keadaan sangat tidak baik. Ia seakan sudah menjelma menjadi robot canggih tanpa sedikit pun unsur kehidupan yang merasukinya. Tetap bergerak seperti biasanya, tetapi seakan-akan … hanya sebuah raga yang tidak sungguh-sungguh memiliki jiwa.

Ketika sudah sampai di depan lokernya, pemuda Uchiha itu segera membuka pintu lantas mengganti sepatunya dengan _uwabaki_, tanpa sedetik pun memberi atensi pada hadiah-hadiah yang bergelimpangan keluar saat ia sudah membuka pintu lokernya tersebut. Dibiarkannya pintu itu tetap terbuka dan langsung melangkah menuju kelasnya.

Sekumpulan _fans_ dari sang Ketua OSIS tersebut hanya bisa menatap sendu kepergian Sasuke. Menghentikan niat mereka untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada pemuda bermata jelaga pekat itu. Mereka memang sudah mengira hadiah-hadiah yang mereka berikan tidak akan dihiraukan oleh pemuda tersebut. Namun, yang sesungguhnya membuat mereka sangat sedih adalah keadaan Sasuke sendiri. Di hari ulang tahunnya yang semestinya menjadi hari spesial bagi Sasuke, justru sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut kini tampak seolah sama sekali tidak memiliki energi kehidupan. Energi yang membuatnya terlihat benar-benar hidup. Energi yang membuat Sasuke terlihat … lebih manusiawi.

**OoOoO**

"Aku ada urusan penting di ruang OSIS. Jadi katakan pada _sensei_ dengan alasan itu kalau dia bertanya aku di mana," ucap Sasuke dengan nada sangat datar pada sang ketua kelas XI A.

Tanpa menunggu tanggapan, kedua langkah kaki pemuda itu kemudian langsung membawanya keluar kelas. Tidak sedikit pun diberikannya kesempatan sepasang matanya untuk melirik ke arah di mana Hinata berada. Karena jika Sasuke benar-benar melakukan hal itu, ia akan … dengan mudah kehilangan kendali dirinya.

Sesampainya di ruang OSIS, suasana lengang langsung menyapa Sasuke. Ia memang tidak benar-benar ada urusan penting di tempat itu. Para pengurus dan anggota OSIS yang lain pun pasti saat ini sedang berada di dalam kelas mereka masing-masing. Tanpa menghiraukan kesunyian tersebut, Sasuke lantas membuka sebuah pintu ruangan yang khusus diperuntukkan bagi dirinya yang menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS.

Sasuke segera merebahkan tubuhnya di salah satu sofa yang terdapat di ruangan tempatnya kini berada. Ditutupnya kemudian kedua mata dengan lengan kanannya. Berusaha mengistirahatkan pikirannya yang sedang dipenuhi kekalutan. Kejadian kemarin malam terus-menerus membayangi otaknya. Membuat pemuda itu hampir benar-benar kehabisan akal untuk mencegah dirinya melakukan tindakan yang sama sekali tak ia inginkan seumur hidup.

Yang kini bisa ia lakukan hanya menunggu. Menunggu sebuah ucapan terlontar dari sepasang bibir gadis yang memiliki afeksi penuh dari diri Sasuke. Tanpa perlu harus menghampiri gadis itu. Ya, ia memang hanya perlu menunggu. Dan … ketika ucapan itu sudah dapat didengar oleh gendang telinganya, ia benar-benar akan melupakan fakta-fakta menyesakkan yang telah ia ketahui sebelumnya. Benar-benar akan melupakannya.

**OoOoO**

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya hendak kembali ke dalam kelas. Ia memang sudah menghabiskan banyak waktunya di ruang Ketua OSIS dengan memainkan _game_ di _PSP_ hitamnya. Dari jam pelajaran pertama dimulai, berlanjut hingga jam istirahat berakhir. Sasuke pun sebenarnya masih ingin berada di tempat itu, karena ia memang memerlukan ketenangan yang membuatnya mampu bertahan untuk tidak sampai kehilangan kendali diri. Meskipun ketenangan yang sesungguhnya belum ia dapatkan sama sekali. Tentu saja karena … sumber ketenangannya kali ini tidak sedang berada di sisinya.

Langkah kaki Sasuke lantas tiba-tiba saja berhenti saat mendengar suara ribut di sebuah gudang yang tengah ia lewati. Dan … sebuah suara yang sangat familier kemudian tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya. Sebuah suara dengan nada ketakutan yang membuat jantung Sasuke sontak seakan berhenti berdetak.

"To-tolong le-lepaskan aku, Tayuya-_san_."

Sasuke pun segera mendobrak pintu itu yang sebelumnya sudah dikunci dari dalam. Kini dapat dilihatnya kedua pupil lavender Hinata sudah basah oleh air mata. Menangis akibat perlakuan kasar yang diterimanya dari Tayuya dan beberapa pengikutnya, yang tak lain merupakan beberapa _fans_ dari pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

"Cepat kalian pergi darisini," tandas Sasuke dengan nada yang sangat dingin dan penekanan pada setiap kata. Rahangnya kini mengeras menahan amarah.

"Tapi dia sudah—"

"Diam kau!" Sasuke langsung membentak Tayuya yang berusaha membantahnya. Kedua mata pemuda itu kini berkilat tajam. Ada sorot mengancam di dalam redup sinar jelaga pekat miliknya itu.

Decakan kesal kemudian terdengar dari bibir Tayuya. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, ia menatap marah pada Hinata yang kini sudah menundukkan kepalanya rendah-rendah. Para gadis itu pun akhirnya keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata yang kini tengah diselimuti keheningan yang sangat menyesakkan. Bukan keheningan … yang biasanya membuat mereka berdua merasakan suatu atmosfer kenyamanan.

Tiba-tiba alam bawah sadar Sasuke seolah menuntunnya untuk mendekati Hinata. Dengan perlahan, ia pun mengangkat dagu sang gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Kini bisa dilihatnya secara utuh entitas wajah Hinata yang telah memancarkan semburat merah. Warna yang sering muncul setiap Sasuke menyentuh gadis bersurai indigo yang sekarang berada di hadapannya itu. Gadis yang membuat dirinya langsung merasakan gejolak hebat pada jantungnya ketika pertama kali melihat Hinata. Ya, ketika melihat gadis tersebut menjadi siswa baru di kelasnya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Sasuke kemudian menghapus sisa-sisa butiran bening yang masih membasahi pipi dan pelupuk mata Hinata dengan ibu jarinya. Berusaha melakukannya dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Seolah air mata itu adalah luka yang membuat diri Hinata semakin merasa kesakitan. Seolah air mata itu adalah luka yang justru bisa Sasuke sendiri rasakan dalam dirinya. Luka yang membuat organ jantung pemuda itu seakan ditusuk ribuan jarum kecil yang tajam.

Mendadak sekelebat kejadian yang dilihatnya kemarin malam terlintas di benak Sasuke. Seperti tersengat listrik, ia pun segera menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Hinata. Seketika didapatinya ekspresi gadis itu berubah menjadi terkejut yang bercampur perasaan terluka. Ekspresi yang membuat sebentuk rasa sesal menghinggapi diri Sasuke.

Pemuda Uchiha tersebut kemudian melihat Hinata bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri, berniat untuk pergi dari ruangan itu. Namun, saat Hinata sudah melangkah melewatinya, Sasuke pun langsung menyentuh beberapa helai ujung rambut dari gadis bermata layaknya batu _amethyst_ tersebut. Hinata sontak segera menghentikan langkahnya, tanpa sedikit pun menoleh ke belakang.

Dengan suara serak nan datar, Sasuke lantas bertanya, "Apa tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

***TBC***

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Author's Note:**_

**Haaah~ Gomen, kalo ceritanya membosankan yah T_T Dapet ide ceritanya emang kaya gini. Pengennya sih fic special ultah Sasuke tu full romance, tapi waktu tu lagi ngegalau pas lagi mikirin scene-scene ni fic secara kesuluruhan. Tapi kalo soal judul aku dapetnya dari July Winter Theories. Mungkin dari kalian yang SHL udah ada yang tahu ^^ Dan itu judul teori bener menginspirasi banget. Hihi xp**

**Lanjutannya aku usahain post nanti malem kalo enggak besok. Tergantung sikon. Soalnya akhir-akhir ini penyakit sakit kepalaku lagi sering kambuh T^T**

**Terus buat yang review fic Sweet Ice Cream bakalan aku bales di chap terakhir fic ini. Abis ni mata aku udah sakit gara-gara dari pagi keseringan di depan laptop terus. Gak mau minus-ku nambah lagi x( Tapi makasi banget ya karena udah RnR ^^**

**Okelah, segitu aja dari aku *kicked***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to RnR this chap? ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu, minna *deep bow***


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_

_**Holaaa, minna! Maaf baru bisa di-update sekarang. Kemarin ni mata bener perih banget gara-gara akhir-akhir ini sering make laptop. Dan kayanya emang aku gak direstuin buat ngetik kemarin karena listrik di tempatku pada pingsan. Lama lagi -_- Makanya baru tadi pagi aku ketik lanjutannya yang sebenernya tinggal satu scene tapi ternyata berubah jadi dua scene. Karena satu scene itu aku potong jadi dua karena adanya perubahan latar tempat. Alasannya sih biar ucapannya Sasuke nanti kelihatan lebih dramatis. Muahahaha xD *abaikan* Tapi baru bisa di-update sekarang karena baru inget kalo paket internet modemku HABIS! Karena lagi bokek, makanya nunggu ortu pulang gawe dulu -,-"**_

_**Dan aku lupa ngasi tahu di chap pertama kemarin kalau di fic ini anggep aja liburan musim panas di Jepang tu akhir Juli gitu ya. Abis aku bener-bener gak inget sama yang namanya Summer Holiday waktu dapet ide cerita fic ini. Padahal pernah baca artikel di google kalo dimulai dari tanggal 20 Juli liburnya itu, otomatis berarti ini fic kan gak sesuai. Tapi ya sudahlah. Namanya juga fiksi, jadi gak harus sama dengan realitas, 'kan? Hihi..**_

_**Terus buat Recommended Backsongs-nya itu maksudnya berurutan ya didengerinnya. Bagi yang mau ngikutin tu lagu sih xD *kicked***_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and this fanfic belongs to my self ofc ^^**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, Miss Typo, Unclear Story, Bad Diction & Plot, Too Much Description, etc ;p**

**Tittle: July Winter**

**Pairing: SasuHina ^o^**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Recommended Backsongs:**

**# Coagulation – Super Junior KRY**

**# Back in Time – Lyn**

**# The Story only I didn't Know – IU**

**# Someday – IU**

**# Every Sweet Day - IU**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**Happy reading, y'all! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OoOoO**

Dengan suara serak nan datar, Sasuke lantas bertanya, "Apa tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Kesunyian sekali lagi menyergap. Tak sedetik pun Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Hinata, gadis yang membelakanginya itu. Jantungnya sendiri sudah berdegup kencang dengan perasaan sesak yang menjalar di dadanya.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, Hinata kemudian tiba-tiba menggeleng lemah. "_A-arigatou_. Ha-hanya itu yang ingin ku-kukatakan," tutur gadis itu dengan nafas tercekat.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu tanpa sadar lantas melepaskan sentuhan tangannya dari helai-helai surai Hinata. Gadis itu sendiri kini masih berdiri dengan kepalanya yang tetap tertunduk. Sasuke pun sekarang nyaris bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya yang bergemetaran. Tidak! Ia sangat tidak ingin mengucapkan kalimat itu. Karena jika sampai kalimat tersebut terlontar dari bibirnya, Sasuke harus bersiap-siap dengan kemungkinan dirinya akan … benar-benar melupakan cara untuk bahagia.

Kedua manik hitam kelamnya kemudian mendapati Hinata kini mulai kembali melangkahkan kakinya, setengah berlari menjauhi ruangan tempatnya berada. Meninggalkan Sasuke. Sendiri.

**OoOoO**

Petang baru saja menjelang di hari ke-23 pada bulan Juli itu. Di sebuah kamar tampaklah seorang pemuda berambut raven sedang ingin memulai aktivitasnya untuk bermain _game_ melalui _PSP_ hitamnya. Namun, keinginan Sasuke tersebut mesti ia tunda ketika didengarnya suara ketukan pintu dari luar kamarnya.

Segera Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya di atas ranjang dan melangkah mendekati sumber suara itu berada. Dibukanya pintu kamar dan langsung mendapati salah satu pelayan rumahnya berdiri dengan wajah khawatir sekaligus takut. Mengingat yang ia hadapi kini adalah sang bungsu Uchiha yang tengah diselubungi aura dingin nan mengerikan. Sasuke pun hanya memasang ekspresi sangat datar ketika pelayan rumahnya itu mengulurkan sebuah _paper bag_ berwarna biru tua.

"I-ini titipan dari nona Hinata untuk Tuan Muda."

Mendengar hal itu, Sasuke sontak sedikit mengernyitkan alis. Tapi hanya sesaat, karena ia kembali pada wajah _stoic_-nya seperti semula. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Sasuke akhirnya menerima _paper bag_ tersebut lantas langsung menutup pintu kamarnya. Diletakkannya benda itu di atas meja belajar dan segera berjalan kembali ke ranjang, guna melanjutkan aktivitasnya tadi yang sempat tertunda. Tidak ada sedikit pun keinginan dari dirinya untuk melihat isi _paper bag_ itu. Ia seakan sudah … benar-benar mati rasa.

**OoOoO**

Kedua mata Sasuke melirik jam weker yang berada di atas nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Sudah tepat pukul setengah delapan malam. Tidak terasa ia sudah cukup lama bermain _game_ di kamarnya itu. Ia pun kembali beranjak dari ranjang dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar kamar. Pemuda itu hendak pergi ke ruang dapur karena rasa haus yang sudah menyerang dirinya.

Dapat ia rasakan suasana rumahnya yang tampak sepi. Ia memang hanya tinggal berdua dengan seorang kakak laki-laki dan tak lupa beberapa pelayan yang bertugas mengurus rumahnya itu. Sementara kedua orang tuanya sudah lama menetap di negeri orang. Namun, sang kakak sendiri sudah beberapa hari terakhir tidak tinggal di rumah ini dikarenakan ada urusan bisnis di luar kota. Ya, urusan yang ia yakini benar-benar sangat menyenangkan.

"Cih!" decak Sasuke dengan senyum sinis.

Ketika melewati ruang tamu, dapat dilihatnya beberapa hadiah ulang tahun dari kedua orang tua serta kakaknya di atas meja. Dan … sekali lagi ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan benda-benda tersebut. Seolah benda yang berjenis "hadiah ulang tahun" adalah benda yang paling ingin dihindarinya. Benda yang sangat ingin ia enyahkan dari pandangan sepasang _onxy _miliknya itu.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendengar pintu utama rumahnya dibuka oleh seseorang, dilanjuti dengan sebuah seruan bernada lelah, "_Tadaima!_"

Sasuke pun mengabaikan kehadiran sang kakak, Uchiha Itachi, yang kini berdiri dengan ekspresi kaget bercampur heran sambil menatap dirinya yang berjalan menuju dapur. Pemuda itu segera membuka kulkas dan mengambil sekaleng _soft drink_.

"Kenapa kau masih di rumah?" tanya Itachi yang kini sudah ikut berada di dapur. "Hei, _Baka-Otouto_, bukankah seharusnya—"

"_Urusai_!" Ujar Sasuke dengan dingin. Sepasang manik matanya memandang tajam ke arah sang kakak. Lantas, ia palingkan wajahnya ke arah lain sembari menahan emosinya yang sudah hampir melampaui batas kesabaran.

"Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?" Itachi kembali bertanya dengan tatapan kesal. Nada bicaranya kemudian langsung berubah marah. "Kau sudah menerima _paper bag_ dari Hinata, bukan? Lalu kenapa kau masih di sini? Apa kau memang tidak ingin menemui kekasihmu sendiri, hah?"

"Aku tidak ingin mengetahui isinya," Sasuke hanya menyahut dengan nada datar. Seolah ia memang tidak peduli sedikit pun dengan benda tersebut.

"Kasihan Hinata kedinginan karena menunggumu, _Baka_! Selain itu …. Ck! Sudahlah, sekarang cepat ganti pakaianmu!"

Sontak Sasuke kembali memandang Itachi yang sekarang benar-benar menatap dirinya dengan kilatan marah di kedua matanya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya kemudian dengan sedikit kerutan di keningnya.

Dan … rentetan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh sang kakak seketika membuat tubuh Sasuke menegang kaku. Ia pun tanpa sadar langsung menahan nafas.

**OoOoO**

Hinata memperhatikan jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya untuk kesekian kalinya. Baru pukul 07. 48 malam. Dua menit lagi, batin gadis itu sembari mengeratkan syal tebal yang mengelilingi lehernya. Lantas ia mengusap-usapkan telapak tangannya yang sudah diselubungi oleh sepasang sarung tangan berwarna ungu pucat. Uap putih pun tampak keluar dari mulut Hinata setiap kali ia mengembuskan nafas.

Kini ia memang sedang berada di suatu tempat di salah satu kawasan taman bermain yang terkenal di kota Konoha. Sendiri, ia duduk di sebuah bangku panjang. Beberapa pohon cemara buatan terlihat berdiri angkuh di beberapa titik di sekitar tempatnya berada, dengan beberapa daun-daun hijaunya yang tertutupi oleh kumpulan benda berwarna putih. Gumpalan-gumpalan kapas dingin pun masih senantiasa turun dari langit buatan di atas Hinata. Ya, tempat itu tak lain adalah sebuah wahana istana salju. Di mana salju-salju buatan mampu membuat pesona layaknya musim dingin termanifestasikan di wahana tersebut.

Perasaan sesak sebenarnya sedari tadi telah melingkupi diri Hinata. Ia pun merasa takut dan khawatir jika seseorang yang kini sedang ia tunggu benar-benar tidak akan datang. Seseorang yang hati kecilnya ingin tetap ia anggap sebagai kekasihnya, meskipun sudah sejak kemarin seseorang itu mengabaikan dirinya dengan tanpa alasan. Seseorang yang bernama … Uchiha Sasuke.

Entah kenapa, tidak sedikit pun Hinata mempunyai niatan untuk menanyakan alasan pemuda itu menghindarinya. Ia hanya ingin menunggu Sasuke sendiri yang menjelaskannya. Meskipun ia harus rela merasakan kelelahan yang amat sangat akibat ketidakhadiran Sasuke di sisinya. Tapi setidaknya hal itu membuat gadis itu benar-benar yakin. Yakin bahwa seorang Hinata tidak akan bisa merasa baik dan benar bila tanpa Sasuke.

Sekali lagi Hinata melihat jam tangannya. Pukul 07.49 malam. Gadis itu kemudian beralih bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan mondar-mandir sambil sesekali melirik dua buah benda yang ia letakkan di atas meja berbentuk oval, yang berada tepat di hadapan bangku panjang tempat ia duduk tadi.

Berulang kali ia mengusap-usapkan telapak tangannya sembari mengembuskan nafasnya melalui mulut. Berusaha menghangatkan dirinya yang sudah merasa lebih kedinginan dari pertama kali ia datang ke tempat itu sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Ketika dilihatnya jam sudah menunjukkan tepat pukul 07.50 malam, ia pun langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak. Hinata kemudian memejamkan matanya seraya mulai menghitung dengan pelan, "Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan, sembilan, sepuluh, sebelas, dua belas, …" Ia pun terus menghitung mengikuti detik-detik waktu. Akan tetapi, Hinata mendadak merasa seolah lidahnya menjadi disfungsional, hingga membuatnya harus berhenti pada hitungan ke-30. Buliran-buliran air mata kini tampak mulai meluruh dari kelopak matanya. Perasaan sesak pun semakin menyiksa gadis Hyuuga tersebut tanpa ampun.

Namun, tiba-tiba Hinata mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang tengah berlari. Ia pun segera membuka sepasang matanya dan menoleh ke arah di mana suara itu berasal. Dan … kini bisa dilihatnya entitas Sasuke muncul dengan nafas terengah-engah. Memandangi dirinya dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan.

Hinata masih berdiri tegak sambil menangis, sementara Sasuke segera melangkah mendekati kekasihnya itu untuk menghilangkan rentangan jarak di antara mereka berdua. Lantas sang pemuda Uchiha itu pun langsung melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang ramping Hinata. Ia menempelkan keningnya ke kening Hinata sambil terus menatap penuh atensi sepasang iris lavender milik gadis tersebut. Dingin, batinnya dengan perasaan nanar.

Sebelum terlambat, Hinata pun langsung menyentuhkan telapak tangan kanannya ke pipi kiri Sasuke dan melengkungkan kedua ujung bibirnya. "_Otanjoubi omedetou, Sasuke-kun_." Hinata menghela nafas pelan dengan masih mengulas senyum. "Un-untunglah aku masih bisa mengucapkannya tepat waktu. Te-terima kasih sudah mau datang."

Sasuke yang mendengar pernyataan Hinata itu pun langsung merasa seakan jantungnya ditancapi oleh sebilah belati tajam. Menusuk hingga ke titik terdalam. Lantas benar-benar dipeluknya keseluruhan diri Hinata ke dalam lingkar kedua tangannya. "Bodoh. Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu. Aku, aku … minta maaf. Maaf karena sudah membuatmu kedinginan menungguku di sini."

Hinata menggeleng lemah. Dibalasnya pelukan Sasuke dengan ringkuh. "Ti-tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan masalah buatku."

Sasuke langsung berdesis kesal. "Tapi ini justru menjadi masalah buatku, kau tahu," tegasnya sambil mempererat dekapannya pada Hinata. Suaranya kemudian berubah menjadi serak. "Aku tidak mau kau kenapa-kenapa."

Hinata tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap punggung Sasuke. Air matanya pun masih mengalir karena merasa bahagia atas kedatangan pemuda itu. "I-iya, aku mengerti, Sasuke-_kun_. _Gomenasai_."

Sasuke lantas merenggangkan pelukannya. Kedua tangan Hinata kini ia genggam. Kepalanya pun menunduk menatap gadisnya itu sambil menyeka air mata yang tersisa di wajah Hinata. Lembut dan hati-hati, seperti biasanya. Kemudian ia pun berujar, masih dengan suara serak, "Karena tadi aku tidak sempat menanyakannya pada kakakku, jadi … sekarang akan aku tanyakan padamu."

Hinata yang menyadari sinar sepasang _onyx_ Sasuke tampak meredup pun langsung menjadi heran sekaligus cemas. "A-apa itu?"

"Kau …" Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya sejenak, "… benar-benar tidak ada hubungan dengan Itachi, 'kan?" Bisa ia lihat ekspresi Hinata kini berubah menjadi bingung. Seolah tidak paham dengan maksud pertanyaannya itu. Sasuke pun kemudian melanjutkan, "Kemarin lusa, saat malam harinya Tayuya mengirimiku fotomu dengan Itachi. Dia bilang dia melihatmu sedang bersama kakakku. Karena itulah aku mengabaikanmu."

Sontak Hinata terperangah mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Gadis itu segera menggeleng kencang. "Ti-tidak, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku memang tidak ada hubungan sama sekali dengan Itachi-_nii_. Di-dia hanya—"

"Tapi kemarin malam aku melihatmu memeluknya di pinggir sebuah jalan," potong Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Sorot sepasang jelaga pekatnya kini tampak hampa. "Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Dan … aku langsung berpikir kau memang sama saja dengan Karin, mantan kekasihku waktu SMP dulu yang hanya mendekatiku agar bisa mengincar Itachi." Perasaan takut sekaligus sesak kini menjalar dalam diri Sasuke. Tak tahan, ia pun melepas genggaman tangannya pada Hinata kemudian berbalik membelakangi gadis itu. "Lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan tadi. Lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini," tukasnya dengan datar seraya mulai melangkah.

Hinata yang melihat itu pun langsung mencengkram kain pakaian yang melekat di punggung Sasuke. Mencegah pemuda itu pergi. Kepalanya kini tertunduk, menatap salju putih di bawahnya dengan selaput bening yang kembali menyelimuti mata. "Ka-kau salah," lirih Hinata kemudian. "Tolong ja-jangan samakan aku dengan mantan kekasihmu. Aku benar-benar hanya menyukaimu. Benar-benar hanya menyayangimu. Hanya kau, Sasuke-_kun_. Ka-kalau tidak, untuk apa aku menyiapkan i-ini semua? Untuk apa a-aku aku mengusahakan ada musim dingin di bulan Juli?"

Tubuh Sasuke kontan saja menegang hebat mendengar penuturan Hinata itu. "Ka-kau—" Bahkan lidahnya pun terasa kelu hanya untuk sekedar berbicara.

Kini Hinata benamkan puncak kepalanya ke punggung Sasuke, tetap menundukkan kepala. Semakin erat dicengkramnya pakaian pemuda itu. Suaranya pun kini semakin terdengar sendu. "Se-selama beberapa hari ini aku memang sering bertemu dengan Itachi-_nii_, dengan dalih dia mengatakan ada urusan bisnis di luar kota padamu. Itachi-_nii_ yang membantuku untuk menyiapkan hadiah ulang tahun dariku untukmu." Kini sebentuk senyum haru muncul di bibir Hinata, kemudian ia pun kembali berbicara, "Dia yang membantuku mencarikan toko yang akan membuatkanku sebuah benda yang ingin kuberikan padamu. Dia yang membantuku menyewakan tempat ini. Dia yang membantuku mencarikan pakaian musim dingin yang sekarang kau kenakan karena dia memang tahu ukuran pakaian adiknya sendiri. Ka-Kau pun tahu sendiri, 'kan, pakaian seperti ini cukup sulit dicari ketika musim panas. Lalu dia juga … yang memberitahuku bahwa kau lahir saat pukul 07.50 malam.

"Yang Tayuya lihat kemarin lusa adalah saat aku dengan Itachi-_nii_ sedang ingin membicarakan tentang penyewaan tempat ini sekali lagi pada pemiliknya. Dan untuk kemarin malam, aku memeluk Itachi-_nii_ sebagai bentuk ucapan terima kasihku padanya karena dia sudah mau membantuku." Hinata terdiam sejenak. Ini pertama kalinya ia bisa berbicara panjang lebar pada Sasuke. Punggung pemuda itu membuat kegugupannya seketika berkurang. Kemudian senyum haru Hinata pun kini bercampur kegetiran. Kedua matanya kemudian ia pejamkan, berusaha untuk menghalau cairan bening yang semakin deras mendesak keluar dari kelopak matanya. "A-aku memang menyayangi Itachi-_nii_. Sangat," ungkapnya lagi. "Tapi dalam posisi sebagai seorang kakak. Ketika kau memperkenalkanku padanyasehari setelah kita mulai berhubungan, aku … aku seperti bisa melihat sosok kakakku sendiri. Sosok Neji-_nii _yang sudah meninggal setahun lalu karena kecelakaan. Ka-kakak kandungku satu-satunya."

Sasuke langsung menutup sepasang matanya ketika menahan kesakitan yang menghujam rongga dada dan berpusat pada jantung miliknya itu. Bagaikan mata pisau yang ditancapkan dalam-dalam, kemudian ditarik cepat dan kembali ditancapkan lagi. Bisa kini ia rasakan seluruh kerapuhan penuh luka yang mendiami Hinata. Menyiksa dan mengoyak batin gadis yang sekarang sedang menangis terisak tersebut.

Dengan gerakan lambat, Sasuke pun memutar tubuhnya sembari menggenggam kelima jemari kanan Hinata yang sedari tadi mencengkram pakaian di punggungnya. Ia kemudian menunduk dan menyajajarkan wajahnya dengan Hinata. Gadis itu kini masih memejamkan matanya sambil tetap menangis. Sasuke bisa merasakan Hinata membalas genggaman tangannya dengan sangat erat. Seolah gadis tersebut takut diabaikan lagi oleh dirinya. Seolah takut Sasuke akan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Seolah takut akan merasakan lagi dengan yang namanya … kehilangan.

Nanar, dipandangnya wajah Hinata sembari membelai sebelah pipi gadis itu dengan penuh efeksi. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menghapus air mata Hinata di hari ulang tahunnya ini. Mengingat fakta itu membuat Sasuke benar-benar menyesal. Amat sangat menyesal. "Maaf. Kumohon jangan menangis lagi, _Hime_. Maafkan aku."

Hinata menggeleng lemah kemudian berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Ti-tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun_. A-aku mengerti kenapa kau bisa seperti itu."

Sasuke lantas memeluk Hinata, benar-benar dengan seluruh hati dan keberadaannya. Memeluk gadis tersebut dengan dekapan posesif. Seakan dengan pelukan itu Sasuke hendak mengungkapkan bahwa ia juga tidak ingin kehilangan Hinata. Bahwa ia juga tidak ingin Hinata pergi dari sisinya. Bahwa ia hanya bisa merasakan ketenangan yang sesungguhnya jika bersama sang gadis Hyuuga itu. Karena Hinata adalah … sumber ketenangannya. Sumber ketenangan pribadinya.

Indra penglihatan Sasuke kemudian tiba-tiba baru menyadari akan keberadaan meja yang letaknya memang cukup dekat dengan tempatnya dan Hinata berdiri sekarang. Namun, matanya kini justru lebih fokus terpancang pada apa yang ada di atas meja tersebut. "Itu untukku, 'kan?"

Hinata seketika melepas pelukannya dan ikut melihat apa yang kini tengah Sasuke pandangi. Sontak ia kembali menundukkan kepala dengan gugup. Terlebih kini Sasuke beralih menatapnya dengan seulas senyum tipis sambil mengangkat kedua alis. Pertanyaan retoris pemuda itu pun hanya ia jawab dengan anggukan malu.

Sasuke kemudian menggengam tangan Hinata dan mengajak gadis itu untuk duduk di bangku panjang di hadapan meja itu. Matanya menatap penuh minat pada dua buah kotak hadiah, yang ia yakini salah satunya adalah kue tart. Dan … benar saja dugaannya ketika ia lihat Hinata membuka sebuah kotak yang ukurannya lebih besar dari kotak yang satunya.

"I-ini adalah kue tart rasa tomat, bu-buah kesukaan Sasuke-_kun_. A-aku sengaja membuatkan yang ti-tidak manis. Se-seperti yang ka-kau sukai," tutur Hinata dengan sangat gugup. Kedua matanya berusaha menghindar dari tatapan mata Sasuke yang kini seolah meminta perhatiannya itu.

Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum geli dalam hati melihat sikap Hinata. Ketika ia melihat tangan gadis itu yang mulai gemetar kecil, segera dirinya dengan sigap membantu memasangkan lilin-lilin di atas kue tart tersebut. Dibiarkannya Hinata sendiri yang menyalakan api pada setiap sumbu lilin-lilin itu dengan pematik.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya, Sasuke-_kun_. Dan jangan lupa untuk membuat permohonan," ucap Hinata sembari menutupi kumpulan lilin tersebut dengan kedua tangannya dari jarak yang cukup jauh dari nyala api. Menghalau salju-salju menjamah entitas panas berwarna jingga kemerahan itu. Kegugupannya pun sudah mulai bisa ia kendalikan.

Segera saja Sasuke meniup lilin-lilin itu hingga nyala api itu pun akhirnya menghilang. Pemuda itu kemudian kembali menatap Hinata seraya mengusap-usap puncak kepala gadis itu dengan gemas. "Dasar bodoh! Kalau kau memang takut apinya padam karena salju, untuk apa kau merayakan ulang tahunku di tempat seperti ini?" Sasuke kini beralih menengadahkan kedua telapak tangan Hinata yang tertutupi sarung tangan, mencoba memeriksa apakah ada luka bakar di tangan gadis itu setelah Hinata berusaha melindungi nyala api tadi. Sesaat kemudian baru ia menyadari Hinata ternyata tengah membisu dengan wajah terperangah heran. "Ada apa?" tanyanya kemudian dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Ke-kenapa kau cepat sekali meniupnya? Kau ta-tadi tidak mengucapkan permohonan, Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?"

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar tidak sanggup menyembunyikan senyum gelinya. Kembali diusap-usapnya puncak kepala Hinata. "Ternyata kau benar-benar percaya tentang mitos _make a wish_ sebelum meniup lilin itu sudah dipastikan terkabul, hmm? Keh! Lucu sekali."

"Me-memang kau tidak percaya?" tanya Hinata dengan nada polos.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya sejenak. Menolak untuk menjawab. "Karena aku tidak mau melihat tanganmu berlama-lama ada di atas api, ya sudah aku tidak membuat permohonan apa-apa," ujarnya santai.

Tidak! Sasuke berbohong. Walau dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, ia memang sempat mengucapkan permohonannya dalam hati. Ia hanya ingin bisa bahagia. Sesederhana itu. Persepsi terhadap kebahagian bagi setiap orang memang relatif. Dan bagi Sasuke kebahagiaan adalah di saat ia bisa bersama dengan Hinata. Bisa memiliki gadis itu seutuhnya. Karena Hinata adalah … segala yang Sasuke inginkan di dunia ini.

"Ma-maaf," lirih Hinata kemudian dengan kepala tertunduk. "Karena aku, Sasuke-_kun_ jadi ti-tidak bisa membuat permohonan."

"Kau ini!" desis Sasuke karena gemas dengan kepolosan gadisnya itu. Untuk ketiga kalinya ia usap-usapkan tangan kanannya di puncak kepala Hinata. Senyum geli pun masih terukir di bibirnya. "Bukankah lain kali masih bisa kulakukan saat ulang tahunku yang selanjutnya, hmm?" Nada suara Sasuke lantas berubah menjadi serius. "Jangan khawatir. Aku akan selalu percaya apapun yang juga kau percayai, _Hime_. Bahkan walaupun itu terdengar mustahil bagiku."

Hinata terdiam sesaat mendengar ucapan Sasuke itu. Kemudian ia langsung menegakkan kembali kepalanya dan tersenyum manis. Ia pun mengangguk pelan. "Hu-um. Dan sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan membuatkan kue tart setiap Sasuke-_kun_ ulang tahun."

Alih-alih kembali mengusap-usap puncak kepala Hinata sebagai kebiasaannya setiap kali menghadapi kepolosan gadisnya itu, Sasuke justru memperpendek jarak wajahnya dengan Hinata. Membuat keseluruhan wajah gadis tersebut sontak semakin merona merah. "Asalkan kau selalu berada di sisiku, aku sudah merasa bahagia. Kau sebagai hadiah pun sebenarnya sudah lebih dari cukup, kau tahu," tandasnya lalu mencium bibir Hinata singkat.

Sasuke pun kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hinata dan langsung duduk tegak menghadap meja. Punggung tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya, sebagai usaha untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang sekarang mewarnai kedua belah tulang pipinya itu. Jantung Sasuke juga kini sedang bertalu-talu kencang. Seakan bergembira melihat pemiliknya yang berwajah _stoic_ itu tengah tersipu malu.

Sementara Hinata sendiri kini masih diam tertegun akibat tindakan tiba-tiba Sasuke tersebut. Ditambah dengan rentetan kalimat yang pemuda itu ucapkan. Seolah-olah Sasuke menganggap bahwa Hinata adalah … titik pusat kebahagiaannya. Gadis itu pun langsung menangkupkan telapak tangannya di kedua pipi. Merasakan wajahnya memanas. Bahkan salju-salju buatan yang menyentuh dirinya pun sepintas ia lihat seperti langsung meleleh.

"Sekarang aku boleh membuka kotak yang ini, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, tanpa menyadari ada nada manja khas anak kecil yang seperti baru mendapatkan sebuah hadiah dalam suaranya itu.

Hinata yang mendengarnya pun seketika terkikik geli. Kemudian langsung ditahannya ketika ia lihat Sasuke kini menatapnya dengan mata menyipit tajam.

"Kenapa tertawa? Apa jangan-jangan isi kotak ini—"

"Bu-bukan," sergah Hinata langsung. "Bukan isi kotak itu yang aku tertawakan."

"Lantas?" tanya Sasuke sembari mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"_A-ano_, aku tertawa ka-karena mendengar nada man-manja yang Sasuke-_kun_ keluarkan ke-ketika bertanya ten-tentang isi kotak itu ta-tadi," Hinata menyahut jujur dengan wajah ditundukkan. Kesepuluh jemarinya pun saling ia mainkan, merasa gelisah jika Sasuke akan tersinggung dengan jawabannya tersebut.

"Oh, karena itu," tutur Sasuke enteng. "Lagipula … aku memang hanya akan mau bermanja denganmu. Tidak dengan orang lain."

Dan wajah Hinata pun sukses kembali memerah. Tidak menyadari bahwa hal tersebut juga sedang dirasakan sang kekasih yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Jadi, apa aku sudah boleh membukanya, hmm?"

"Ten-tentu," jawab Hinata dengan gugup. Kepalanya kembali ia tegakkan. Memandang harap-harap cemas pada Sasuke yang kini tengah membuka hadiah darinya itu. Ia khawatir kekasihnya itu tidak akan suka dengan benda yang ia berikan. Sebuah benda yang sesuai dengan suasana mereka kini.

Sasuke yang sudah membuka kotak hadiah itu langsung terdiam ketika dilihatnya entitas benda bulat dengan dasarnya yang berbentuk abstrak. Sebuah bola kristal musik. Di mana di dalamnya terdapat suasana musim dingin dengan salju-salju putih yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Namun, yang benar-benar membuatnya terkesima adalah suasana musim dingin di dalam bola kristal bermusik itu sama persis dengan suasana yang kini ia alami bersama Hinata. Dengan beberapa miniatur pohon cemara yang daun-daun hijaunya tertutupi oleh gumpalan-gumpalan kapas dingin. Kemudian ada pula sebuah miniatur meja yang di atasnya ada sebuah kue tart dan replika dari bola kristal itu sendiri. Dan tak lupa miniatur diri Sasuke dan Hinata yang duduk berdampingan di atas bangku panjang, memakai pakaian yang benar-benar sama dengan yang mereka berdua kenakan kini. Pakaian musim dingin dengan dominasi warna biru untuk Sasuke dan warna ungu untuk Hinata.

"_July Winter_," tutur Hinata tiba-tiba. Membuat Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis bersurai indigo itu. Dengan menekan perasaan gugupnya, Hinata tersenyum lembut sembari menatap Sasuke. "I-itu adalah nama benda yang kuberikan padamu. A-aku yang lahir ketika musim dingin tengah merayakan ulang tahun Sasuke-_kun_ di bulan Juli. Karena itu aku mengusahakan ada musim dingin di bulan kau lahir, dengan mengajakmu ke tempat ini."

"Kenapa kau sampai mau melakukannya?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara serak. Nafasnya mendadak tercekat.

Raut wajah Hinata sontak berubah muram. Ditundukkannya kembali kepala. "Ka-kau tidak suka?"

"Tentu saja aku suka. Sungguh," Sasuke menyahut dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Kemudian ia rengkuh Hinata ke dalam lingkar kedua lengannya. Bisa kini Sasuke rasakan tubuh gadisnya itu membeku kaku. Ia pun mengusap-usap puncak kepala Hinata dengan lembut lalu lanjut berkata, "Aku hanya sama sekali tidak menyangka kau mau berbuat seperti ini untukku."

Hinata yang sebelumnya hanya bisa bergeming, kini beralih membalas pelukan Sasuke. Merasakan kehangatan pemuda itu sambil tersenyum haru sekaligus gugup. "A-Aku hanya ingin membuat sesuatu yang lebih bermakna di ha-hari ulang tahunmu, karena ini adalah pe-perayaan ulang tahun Sasuke-_kun_ yang pertama denganku. A-aku ingin kau tahu bahwa Sasuke-_kun_ yang lahir di bulan Juli … masih mampu membuat aku yang lahir di musim dingin tetap bi-bisa bertahan hidup."

"Aku tahu," tandas Sasuke sembari mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku sudah tahu. Walaupun kau dan aku berbeda, tetapi kita berdua memang masih tetap bisa bersama. Dan akan selalu kupastikan itu benar-benar berlaku, bagaimana pun caranya." Sasuke kini menghela nafas lega. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Hinata dengan afeksi yang hanya khusus ia berikan pada gadisnya itu. Pancaran sepasang manik obsidiannya pun semakin menampakkan kebahagiaan. "_Arigatou_," bisik Sasuke sesaat kemudian dengan suara pelan.

Hinata yang sebenarnya sedari tadi tengah berusaha mengendalikan tempo jantungnya mengencang kini hanya bisa menahan nafas. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Sasuke untuknya. Ucapan yang terdengar benar-benar berasal dari dalam lubuk hati pemuda itu. Ucapan yang seolah bermakna bahwa … Sasuke benar-benar merasa bahagia bisa memiliki Hinata.

Gadis Hyuuga itu pun lantas menganggukkan kepalanya. "_Do-Douita, Sasuke-kun_," balas Hinata sambil tersenyum ringkuh. Saat teringat sesuatu, ia pun kemudian melanjutkan, "Ta-tapi kau juga jangan lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada Itachi-_nii_. Dia, 'kan, yang—"

"Aku tidak mau," tukas Sasuke seraya mengurai pelukannya. Ia palingkan wajahnya ke depan meja sambil memainkan bola kristal musik yang menjadi hadiah dari kekasih yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

Ekspresi wajah sang pemuda Uchiha tersebut kini memang terlihat dingin, tapi Hinata tetap bisa menangkap raut merajuk dari konfigurasi muka penuh pesona itu, membuatnya seketika menahan senyum geli. "Ta-tapi dia, 'kan, sudah banyak membantuku menyiapkan semua ini untukmu, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Hinata kemudian dengan nada berusaha meyakinkan.

Sasuke menggeleng tegas dan langsung mendengus sinis. "Cih! Aku tidak peduli. Bisa-bisa _baka-aniki_ itu besar kepala kalau mendengarkan ucapan terima kasih dariku untuknya."

"Sasuke-_kun_."

Pemuda itu langsung melirik Hinata yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon. Wajah gadis itu yang tengah merona merah membuat Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan kendali untuk mengatur degup organ jantungnya sendiri. Kembali ia mengalihkan matanya ke depan. "Baiklah, aku akan menuruti permintaanmu, tapi … ada satu syarat."

Kedua lensa mata Hinata sontak membulat. Perasaan gugupnya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika dilihatnya _onyx_ Sasuke kini meliriknya lagi, tapi dengan seringai yang sangat tipis bersarang di bibirnya. Kedua alisnya pun terangkat ke atas.

"Me-memang syarat a-apa?" tanya Hinata dengan suara serak.

"Kau … sama sekali tidak boleh menyayangi Itachi lebih dari kau menyayangiku."

"Ta-tapi aku, 'kan, ha-hanya—"

"Aku tahu, _Hime_," potong Sasuke langsung. Nadanya suaranya semakin tegas dan serius. "Aku tahu kau memang menyayanginya hanya sebagai seorang kakak. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mau kehilangan fokus perhatianmu karena kakakku itu. Kau itu milikku. Hanya milikku pribadi. Mengerti, hmm?"

Hinata langsung diam tertegun. Pernyataan Sasuke itu memang terdengar egois, tapi entah kenapa ia justru merasakan suatu kesenangan yang mendamaikan. Sambil tersenyum gugup, ia pun mengangguk pelan. "A-aku mengerti, Sasuke-_kun_."

**OoOoO**

Permadani berwarna biru cerah terlihat menggantung di atas cakrawala pagi, tanpa sedikit pun gumpalan-gumpalan awan turut serta menghiasinya. Sementara sebentuk lingkaran kuning bercahaya tampak di dirgantara timur, sedang memberi atensinya secara menyeluruh pada sang dunia dengan pendar-pendar hangatnya.

Para siswa-siswi Konoha Gakuen kini sudah mulai merebak di sekitar halaman depan gedung sekolah, termasuk Sasuke yang tengah melangkah dengan Hinata di sisinya. Rutinitas untuk berangkat sekolah bersama gadis itu pun sudah kembali bisa ia lakukan, setelah dua hari kemarin sempat absen karena masalah salah paham yang mereka berdua hadapi.

Segerombolan _fans_ dari Sasuke yang menyebar di beberapa titik terlihat memandangi kebersamaan sang Ketua OSIS dengan kekasihnya tersebut sambil bergumam iri. Namun, kebanyakan dari para gadis itu tidak mampu memungkiri bahwa mereka juga ikut merasakan sebuah perasaan bahagia. Ya, bahagia karena bisa mendapati pemuda pujaan mereka menjadi terlihat lebih hidup. Meskipun wajah rupawan penuh sejuta pesona itu masih tidak menampakkan ekspresinya, tapi mereka bisa menangkap sinar _onyx_ Sasuke tidak redup lagi. Sorot matanya tetap dingin namun terlihat senang dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Dan entah mendapat pikiran dari mana, mereka justru merasa yakin bahwa yang menyebabkan Sasuke bisa terlihat lebih manusiawi seperti itu adalah Hinata, gadis yang kini berada di samping kanannya itu. Di saat Hinata belum hadir di kehidupan Sasuke pun, sang Ketua OSIS tersebut juga bisa dikatakan jauh dari kategori manusiawi. Kemudian di saat rumor tentang kerenggangan hubungan Sasuke dengan Hinata menyebar, mereka juga bisa mendapati kondisi Sasuke benar-benar dalam keadaan sangat buruk. Tapi kini di saat mereka kembali terlihat bersama, kondisi Sasuke berubah menjadi sangat baik dan benar. Seolah-olah Hinata sendirilah yang hanya bisa menyuplai energi kehidupan bagi pemuda itu. Seolah-olah Hinata adalah … satu-satunya sumber energi kehidupan untuk sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Sumber energi kehidupan pribadi milik Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja dari arah belakang, seorang gadis berambut merah menyeruak dan berdiri menghadang pergerakan langkah Sasuke dan Hinata. Menatap marah pada sang gadis Hyuuga dengan kedua matanya. Raut wajahnya pun tampak menyiratkan emosi yang sangat kentara.

Seketika Sasuke menarik Hinata untuk berdiri di belakangnya, berusaha melindungi gadis itu dari Tayuya. "Apa maumu?" tanyanya langsung dengan nada dingin.

"Setelah Hinata berani-beraninya mengkhianatimu, bagaimana mungkin sekarang kau masih mau bersamanya? Dia itu sama saja dengan Karin, Sasuke-_kun_. Ia mendekatimu hanya untuk bisa mengincar Itachi-_nii_. Bukankah kau sudah melihat buktinya sendiri?"

Sasuke kini masih memandang Tayuya dengan sorot tajam di sepasang iris jelaga pekatnya. Ia kemudian tersenyum sinis. "Sudah puas, hmm? Atau kau masih ingin berbicara lagi?"

Gadis itu langsung terdiam ketika dirasakannya aura Sasuke berubah menjadi sangat mengerikan. Seakan aura tersebut mampu menerkamnya hidup-hidup dalam sekejap. Bergeming, ia terus berupaya untuk tetap menatap mata Sasuke yang kini baginya terlihat seperti mata seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"Kuberi tahu kau tentang beberapa hal," ucap Sasuke sambil menahan emosinya yang sudah meluap-luap. Beruntung ada Hinata bersamanya yang dengan sigap langsung mengeratkan genggaman tangan kanan Sasuke, berusaha agar pemuda itu tidak sampai kehilangan kendali dirinya. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Sasuke kemudian berkata, "Hinata sama sekali berbeda dengan Karin. Dia tidak pernah mengkhianatiku dengan Itachi. Hinata saat itu hanya berusaha menyiapkan hadiah ulang tahun untukku dengan dibantu oleh kakakku. Jadi … jangan pernah kau berani menyamakannya dengan gadis itu!"

Tayuya yang mendengar penuturan Sasuke tersebut kontan terperangah kaget. Tubuhnya semakin menegang kaku dengan gemetar kecil yang merayapi keseluruhan dirinya. Terlebih ketika Sasuke yang awalnya hendak mengajak Hinata kembali berjalan, justru secara tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah tepat di sampingnya kini berdiri.

"Hanya karena kau adalah anak dari salah satu teman ibuku …" desis Sasuke dangan nada sangat dingin lalu berhenti sejenak, "… bukan berarti kau bisa dengan semudah itu untuk bisa dekat denganku. Aku juga tidak akan segan-segan berbuat kasar padamu jika sekali lagi kau berani mengganggu Hinata. Aku tidak suka apa yang menjadi milikku disentuh oleh orang lain, apalagi diperlakukan dengan kasar. Camkan itu baik-baik!"

**OoOoO**

Jarum jam sekarang masih menunjukkan pukul 08.20 pagi. Sekitar perlu setengah jam lagi untuk menunggu bel mendentangkan nyanyiannya sebagai pertanda mulainya pelajaran pertama. Terlihat Sasuke dan Hinata kini tengah melangkah bersama di salah satu koridor sekolah. Beberapa siswa-siswi yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar mereka pun diam-diam memandangi pasangan kekasih paling fenomenal seantero Konoha Gakuen itu.

Setelah sedari tadi Hinata hanya bisa merasakan pita suaranya seakan terputus, akhirnya ia mulai berusaha untuk berbicara. Meski dengan suara serak. "Sa-Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn?"

"Yang ka-kau katakan tadi tidak sungguh-sungguh, 'kan? Ka-kau tidak akan berbuat kasar pa-padanya, 'kan?" tanya Hinata dengan gugup yang mengharapkan kepastian.

"Tergantung."

"Tergantung ba-bagaimana maksudmu?" Kembali Hinata bertanya. Nada kecemasan tersirat dari dalam suaranya.

"Tergantung bagaimana dia memperlakukanmu."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Sudahlah, _Hime_," potong Sasuke langsung. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau selalu dalam keadaan baik. Apa itu salah, hmm?" Tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari Hinata, pemuda Uchiha tersebut kemudian menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Hinata tersentak kaget dan akhirnya ikut berhenti. Kini Sasuke beralih merangkul pundak gadisnya itu dengan tangan kanannya, kemudian menundukkan kepala hingga wajahnya pun menjadi sejajar dengan Hinata. Lantas ia pun lanjut berkata dengan nada tegas, "Lagipula aku juga akan merasa baik-baik saja jika kau pun dalam keadaan baik. Jadi … berhentilah berpikir untuk membela orang yang berniat mengganggumu itu. Kau mengerti?"

Rentetan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke itu membuat Hinata benar-benar diam tertegun. Jarak tipis yang merentang antara wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke seketika membuatnya semakin merona merah. Sistem syaraf pusatnya kini seakan rusak hingga menyebabkan tubuh Hinata menegang kaku. Namun, kedua jelaga pekat yang tengah menatapnya dengan intens itu seolah berhasil membuat alam bawah sadarnya memerintahkan Hinata untuk mengangguk patuh.

Sasuke langsung tersenyum tipis. "Kau dan aku. Hyuuga Hinata untuk Uchiha Sasuke. Musim dingin di bulan Juli," tandasnya seraya mengecup bibir Hinata sekilas. Kemudian ia mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya. Membentuk seringai. "Kedengarannya tepat. Ya, sangat tepat."

***OWARI***

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N:**_

_**Pasti aneh dan membingungkan ya ceritanya? Maaf kalo diksinya amburadul dan sulit dimengerti T_T Emang susah bikin kata-kata karena konfliknya juga bikin aku puyeng ngejelasinnya. Apalagi pendeskripsian wahana istana salju itu pasti bikin bingung. Abis aku emang gak pernah ke sana dan nama wahananya juga aku ngasal itu. Cuman aku ngebayangin ama apa yang pernah kulihat di gambar bola kristal musik aja *nyengir***_

_**Di sini SasuHina-nya OOC ya menurut kalian? Hihi.. Sasuke-nya sedikit mirip mungkin sama yang ada di fic Black Confession. Sedangkan Hinata-nya juga rada polos-polos gitu xD**_

_**Fic ini emang banyak scene-nya terinspirasi dari salah satu part di JD (fanfic tentang Justin) yang pernah aku buat setahun lalu. Tapi JD itu bertemakan musim gugur, sedangkan ini musim dingin. Dua musim yang paling aku suka di antara empat musim favorit aku x) *gakadayangnanyawoi***_

_**Tapi seenggaknya ni fic akhirnya selesai juga dan aku bisa nyumbang fic special ultahnya Sasuke untuk yang pertama kalinya. Walaupun telat sih -_- Umm, aku gak perlu ngucapin selamat ultah lagi di sini buat Sasuke. Kan udah di FB. Hehe.. *senyumtanpadosa***_

_**Dan ini balesan review buat fic Sweet Ice Cream:**_

_**# **__**Suzu Aizawa**__**: Arigatou ^^**_

_**# dekdanurlageenyanmanteng: Hihi.. Arigatou ya ^^**___

_**# Valeria Lucifer: Terima kasih atas "pujian"nya xD**_

_**# Akeboshi: Ne, arigatou ^^**_

_**# **__**Hyou Hyouichiffer**__**: Aku juga suka kamutnya xD Yosh! Arigatou ^^**_

_**# Kertas Biru: Arigatou, imouto ^^ **_

_**Hihi.. Emang sengaja bikin yang mereka nikah. Kan mau ada prekuelnya xD Sip, diusahakan dulu ya.**_

_**# Guest (1): Arigatou ^^ Menurut aku juga mereka yang paling manis xD *tosh***_

_**# **__**Sugar Princess71**__**: Jangan panggil aku senpai. Panggil aja Kyurie, Rie, Himeka atau Ari juga boleh :) Arigatou ya ^^**_

_**# **__**Aiiko Aiiyhumi**__**: Arigatou ^^ Tapi prekuel lho yang pengen aku buat, bukan sekuel. Baru juga jadi 2 scene doing. Jadi gomen, mungkin masih lama aku publisnya xD**_

_**# **__**blue night-chan**__**: Kenapa ketawa? *.***_

_**# **__**dualbatlec**__**: Arigatou ya ^^**_

_**# Guest (2): Yep, arigatou ^^ Yang penting dicantumin aja pen nama-ku. Hehe..**_

_**# **__**Ren QueenUchiha**__**: Arigatou ^^ Aku juga suka. Banget malah. Abis emang demen banget sama es krim xD **_

_**# Guest (3): Jangan panggil aku senpai dong *.* **_

_**Jahh, kenapa malah gak berani baca yang romens? Padahal kan yang hurt-hurt gitu malah bikin kesiksa saking nyeseknya. **_

_**Hihi.. Ya udah panggil aja aku Kyurie, Rie, Himeka atau Ari. Biar gak panjang manggilnya xD **_

_**# Ul-chan: Arigatou ya ^^**_

_**# **__**Lollytha-chan**__**: Yep, rigatou ^^ Yang fic FS mungkin masih lama aku update, soalnya ada beberapa proyek story yang pengen aku buat. Bukan fanfic anime tapi. Abis udah lama itu proyek aku tunda-tunda xD**_

_**# **__**Classico Blu**__**: SH kan emang manis makanya banyak fic mereka yang manis. Hehe xD **_

_**Ne, arigatou ^^ Diusahakan dulu ya *.***_

_**# Saruwatari Yumi: Arigatou ^^ Hihi.. Sasuke kan emang gak pengen Hinata kedinginan, nanti bisa sakit lagi, ditambah dia juga makan es krim. Tapi aku juga doyan ngelakuin itu xD *gakadayangnanyarie* **_

_**Bukan sekuel kok. Tapi prekuel x) Mungkin masih lama aku publish-nya tapi -_-**_

_**Iya, makanya keseringan lagunya dia yang aku dengerin pas buat scene-scene SH yang lagi manis-manisnya, terutama Someday xD**_

_**Ng, jangan panggil aku author-san. Panggil aja Kyurie, Rie, Himeka atau Ari. Terserah kamu :)**_

_**Sip, diusahakan dulu ya ^^**_

_**.**_

_**Sekarang balesan review fic July Winter first chap:**_

_**# **__**Hyou Hyouichiffer**__**: Udah di-update xD**_

_**# Moku-chan: Nah udah dijelasin di atas kan? Hehe xD**_

_**# **__**Rosecchi**__**: Udah di-update, imouto xD**_

_**# Mamoka: Yep, salah satu dugaanmu tepat x) Gomen, kalo update-nya lama ya ^^**_

_**# Uchihyuu nagisa: Salam kenal juga, nagisa-san x) Ne, gak apa kok. Arigatou ya ^^ **_

_**Yoo~ *toss* Aku sih kalo ada mood aja baru baca fic Hinata dengan male chara yang lain. Mungkin bisa dibilang aku Hinata-centric. Suka juga sih emang sama pair Hinata dengan yang lain misal GaaHina, tapi belum bisa secinta sama pair SasuHina. Hehe *nyengir***_

_**Ne, ini udah di-update xD**_

_**# n: Tolong jangan panggil aku JMS-senpai dong *.* Walaupun aku emang suka sama nama Jingga Matahari Senja sih. Tapi tetep panggil aja namaku. Oke? Kaya yang udah aku sebutin di beberapa balesan review yang lain ^^**_

_**Naaahhh~ Yang itu aku emang bener-bener lupa. Abis ni fic kan sebenernya pengen aku buat jadi oneshot, tapi karena kepanjangan makanya aku potong *.* Tapi menurut aku Sasuke yang nolongin Hinata dan ngapus air mata si Hime itu termasuk romance kok. Walopun dikit sih u,u*plaaak***_

_**# **__**dekdanurlageenyanmanteng**__**: Udah gak penasaran lagi kan sekarang setelah baca? xD**_

_**# **__**Kertas Biru**__**: Udah tahu kan kenapa sama mereka berdua? Hihi.. Maaf ya baru bisa di-update x)**_

_**.**_

_**Pokoknya makasi banyak buat yang udah baca dan juga yang ngasi review. Aku sangat menghargai apresiasi dari kalian semua x)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mind to RnR (again), minna? ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Arigatou gozaimasu *deepbow***_


End file.
